Heroes at Hogwarts
by AveRoman
Summary: About the seven plus solangelo going to hogwart and dealing with the stress of school, their identity, and a nosy golden trio. Takes place after BoO and the battle of Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1-George's PTSD

**This is my first fanfic please review. Rated T because I am nervous. **

_3rd person POV_

It had been 2 weeks after the giant war ended and the effect could be seen everywhere, from the angry scratches on the ground, the triumphant expressions, and the battle wounds.

In the big house a meeting between the seven, Nico, Will, and Thalia was going on. It was about them going on a quest to Hogwarts. After getting over all of the names and info (it took most of the morning) they had reached a conclusion, they were going but if it got too bad they could pull out.

_Piper's POV_

A quest, really just after the war. They were still recovering, and by they she ment Percy and Annabeth, they had nightmares every night and often got flashbacks not to mention they were thin enough that their camp tees hung of of them. They couldn't be separated, like literally they would kill you if you tried. And now Chiron wanted them to go on a quest to help witches and wizards solve their problems. But of course they had to so there they were (Thalia couldn't go) at Thalia's pine waiting for their rides to appear. Outside of the border a red headed man appeared Arthur as Chiron called him. They would be staying with him and his family at their house.

"Are you folks coming with me," Arthur called, we nodded and walked towards him. "Hold on to this," he said as he produced a hula hoop. We shrugged and grabbed it, immediately the world spun and I felt as if I was falling. Then we stopped outside of a leaning house.

"Welcome to the burrow," he announced with obvious pride. We trudged into the burrow to find 4 teens staring at us.

_Harry's POV_

We were surprised when our Hogwarts letters appeared, but not shocked because we didn't attend last year. I had been staying at the Weasley's house over the summer to help cope with "the horrors of war" but mainly to get away from the Dursleys.

At breakfast Mrs Weasley told us than we would be having some american exchange students at hogwarts and that we would hosting them at the Burrow. We then had to go clean our rooms because they would be arriving at 2 o'clock. I was helping Ron roll up his Chudley Cannons poster when we were called down.

"The exchange students will be here soon so be on your best behavior," Mrs Weasley said. Then the front door opened and Mr Weasley came in with 9 other people. When they were all through the door introductions began. First there was Percy he had black hair, sea green eyes than were swirling, a orange tee shirt that hung off of him, and he always had his hands laced through the blondie next to him. Next was the blondie next to him, her name was Annabeth she had steel colored eyes, blond curly hair, and the same shirt hanging off of her.

There was also a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and brown hair-Piper, a girl with dark hair and skin with gold eyes-Hazel, a tall asian guy with brown hair and brown eyes-Frank, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes with a weird scar on his lip-Jason, another guy than was like Jason but without the scar and more relaxed-Will, and a guy that was pale with black hair and was wearing all black.

We trudged up the stairs to our rooms the boys would be staying in Percy W's old room and in Ron's room while the girls would be staying in Ginny's room. When the transfers heard the sleeping arrangement they glanced at each other worriedly. When they saw Ron's half rolled up Chudley Cannons poster they asked about Quidditch. Turns out they don't know what Quidditch is. As I was explaining the rules a thumping sounded on the wall from George's room I ran over the transfers trailing me to see, George was punching the wall as hard as he could his knuckles bleeding. I turned around to get help when Will stepped past me and murmured to him. George stopped and sat down crying.

_Percy's POV_

Seeing George crying on the floor made me think of myself, all of the times I had beat myself up over my lost friends. I walked over to him and told him that we should go outside for a walk. He agreed and allowed us to take him outside.

P-What was he like?

G-Fred was my twin, my accomplice, and my other half. He understood me and we did everything together.

P-So what did the wall do to you?

G(grinning now) It was painted an ugly color and I had to show house pride for Gryffindor.

P-So have you heard of the greek gods?

G-Yeah Binns used to talk about them a lot.

P-Well they are real and we are the children of them.

G-Um okay, give me a demonstration.

Percy makes the water come up and turns into a herd of pegasus galloping.

G-Cool so you are the son of Poseidon.

P-Yup. I've been in 2 wars fell into Greek hell and saved the world countless of times, with my friends of course.

G-Soooo, why are you telling me this?

P-Nico is a son of Hades and I was thinking if you talked to your brother you could get closure.

Leo yells from behind, "I didn't know you knew that word Perce."

P-Shut up repair boy, anyways want to try it?

G-Sure.

I gets a shovel from Leo and starts digging a hole while humming a tune that was from Snow White. I gets out a plate and says bread then dumps in the bread once it appears then I fill the hole with water. Nico come up and starts chanting an golden figure appears and drinks from the hole. The figure gets up and turns around it's George but no it must be Fred. I glance over and see tears running down George's face I back up out of listening distance and watch them interact Annabeth comes over and sits by me and I start playing with her hair. After about 15 minutes of talking George and Nico come over. George is now smiling.

"By the way you can't tell anyone about this kay," I warn he nods and we walk back to the burrow planning tomorrows pranks.


	2. Chapter 2-Coffee, Screams, and Stars

**Please review, if I get 5 reviews (from different people) I will add Calypso in.**

**If you think I wrote any of these books then you need to be checked into a mental hospital most likely.**

_Annabeth POV_

When we walk into the Burrow we see everyone racing around making dinner. I go up to Mrs Weasley to see if I can help she tells me not to worry about it. Percy grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs to his room. He opens his trunk and takes out 9 plates and goblets. It takes me a second then I gasp, "Are those from camp?" I ask he gives a lopsided smirk and nods. He says, "for once I had an idea that you didn't," he pulls me back down the stairs and starts handing them out to the rest of the demigods. When Leo gets his he get on his knees and says "Perce, you are the best person ever," Percy replies, "say it Leo," Leo takes in a deep breath and says " Sea disasters are better than air disasters," Percy high fives Leo before giving him his goblet. I walk up to Mrs Weasley and tell her that we have our own food she looks at me surprised and then tells us to sit down at the table. I look around at the table and I say "I didn't catch your names earlier."

(in conversation H=Harry He=Hermione P=Percy Pi=Piper Gi=Ginny G=George MW=Mrs Weasley AW=Mr Weasley)

H-My name is Harry Potter (no reaction)

He-You know, the boy who lived (no reaction)

H-Anyways

He- My name is Hermione

R-My name is Ron

Gi-My name is Ginny

G-Mum can Percy stay in my room?

MW-Sure George.

G-Can Annabeth stay in my room too?

MW-There isn't enough for all of you so no. You children need to eat.

(Demigods glance at Leo)

L-Oh sorry (Leo starts fire in fireplace)

(All demigods put food in fireplace Ron looks horrified)

R-Why are you burning perfectly good food?

J-It's part of our religion we also do in at ca-school

Hi-What is your school called?

A-SPQR

G-Perce why is your food blue?

P-Long story it is a tradition in my house

W-Nico you need to eat more

N-At least I am eating

W-Good point.

MW-It is time for everyone to go to bed.

(everyone groans)

_Percy's POV_

I knew tonight was going to include lots of coffee and screams. He was glad the goblets were refillable that's where the coffee came in the screams well you will find out.

His watch from Tyson told him it had been 10 minutes since he had entered his room and he had already drunk 2 cups of coffee. George had been watching him pace from his bed. Luckily the girls room was right next to them. 11 minutes and "PERCY!" Annabeth's scream echoed around the house. I threw the door open and ripped open the door and I ran over to Annabeth. At least I tried to, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Mr and Mr Weasley, were holding my shoulders.

"The best thing to do is to not touch the person," Mrs Weasley called. I had to get over there soon or her wounds on her back would open up. When I saw crimson blood on the sheet I jumped to loosen their grip and then tore across the room to her. When I heard her mumbling "Percy, I am sorry it's my fault you died, my fault they all died," I grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her. She opened her eyes and said "Percy," then tried to sit up. I picked her up bridal style and walked past the awestruck observers. The demigods hadn't done anything because they knew they wouldn't be much help.

I carried her over to the room I was staying in and put her on my bed. I walked over to my bag and grabbed a black pouch with a red cross and a sun on it. I carefully turned Annabeth over on her stomach and saw that her orange CHB tee was now red and sticky with blood. I took off her shirt to look at the claw marks on her back. She had been injured badly in the war and you can only eat so much ambrosia. I gently peeled off the bandages and took out some new ones. The door creaked open and scared me so bad that out of reaction I had used the 3 daggers that Annabeth had and threw them at the person in the doorway. The person turned out to be Mrs Weasley. The daggers landed one beneath both of her ears and one next to her left armpit. When she saw Annabeth she cried "oh my what happened," and tried to come over to us. I uncapped riptide and told her to leave. George and Will came in. George pulled his mother out while Will handed me a canteen of unicorn draught. I poured half of the canteen on her back and the rest on the bandages then I bandaged her back. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a camp tee and gave it to her.

She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry Perce," I sat next to her and told her, "you have nothing to be sorry for, I am at just as much fault as you. They will be known forever now as true heroes. Let's go outside and tell the stars hello." I picked her up bridal style and carried her outside ignoring the stare we were getting. We leaned up against a tree and fell asleep talking about the friends we had lost and their sacrifices.


	3. Chapter 3-Our Fortune

**Please review and leave comments. Put down what you think will happen during the sorting.**

_Annabeth's POV_

After the dreadful thing called last night, everybody was treating me like I was going to fall over in the next breeze. And by everybody I ment Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I missed camp. There people knew who I was and what I had done and that I wasn't going to let a few scrapes hold me down. After Percy and I went for a jog that turned into a race we went inside and found concerned and sympathetic gazes waiting inside. Breakfast was so awkward even Percy noticed which is saying something. Ron finally broke the awkward silence by saying "so what exactly happened last night?" Hermione cuffed him on the head. But Harry said "Ron's right what happened last night?" "PTSD," I replied.

"From what?" Ron asked

"War," Percy said carefully

Mrs Weasley gasped, "Oh you poor children."

"Mum, they don't want your pity," George said.

"Aren't we going to diagon alley today," Ginny said trying to break the tension.

"Yes, deary we are. We should leave in 5 minutes," Mrs Weasley said.

5 minutes later we were standing outside of the fireplace, "take a handful of powder and throw it at your feet as you yell your destination."

_Harry's POV_

After we got to Diagon Alley, the transfers huddled together at the back of the group discussing. "We need to stop at Gringotts then Ollivanders," Mrs Weasley said. Annabeth walked forward and dragged Percy with her over to the large doors of Gringotts.

Annabeth didn't seem surprised about the goblins and walked over to one and said "can you take us to vaults 1, 2, 3, 4," she held out 4 oddly shaped keys and the goblin nodded. The transfers followed the goblin over to the cart and gestured for us to follow. After a long winding path down to the vaults we came to a door that had a picture depicting a car driving across the sky in gold. Annabeth gave Will a key that looked like a sun and held it over the car. The door creaked open and everyone except for the transfers gasped.

The room had large fountains of a honey like substance, and it had shelves full of pastries. Ron looked around in awe and started forward, but Will stopped him and said "unless you want to die don't eat any of this," and then Will proceeded to fill a pitcher with the honey like substance while Piper took down some of the pastries. Hazel took out another pitcher and fill it with a silvery substance. After we were done there we moved on to the next vault. This one had a red door with a boar on it. Frank accepted a key from Annabeth that looked like a spear. Frank poked the boar in the eye with it and it rumbled open.

_Leo's POV_

This vault contained 11 sets of armor. Each demigod immediately stepped towards theirs. We soon realised that each set turns into a pendant. (The romans now all have necklaces too.) Each set reflected the demigod.

Hazel-Imperial gold turns into a pendant of a rearing stallion

Piper-Celestial bronze turns into a pendant of her cornucopia

Frank-Leather turns into a pendant of a arrow

Jason-Imperial gold turns into a pendant of a lightning bolt

Percy-Celestial bronze turns into a pendant of Blackjack

Annabeth-Celestial bronze turns into a pendant of a book

Will-Leather turns into a pendant of the sun

Nico-Stygian iron turns into pendant a bone

But I got the best gift, I got a bottle with a mini version of the Argo 2 in it. I could already sense that mine was going to help us soon.

We went over to the next vault. This one was decorated with all types of gems in it. Hazel walked up and grabbed a key shaped like a small shovel and threw it at the door. When it opened everybody was shocked, the room was divided in quarters: one quarter had drachmas, another had gallons, one had sickles, and the last one knuts. We filled up a small bag with drachmas and another with wizard coins. While we had been doing that everybody else had been gaping at our fortune. We closed the vault door and went over to the next one. This one Annabeth just stood by holding a small wand shaped key and the door opened soundlessly to show our supplies for the school year. We spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and getting pets. Annabeth got a black and white owl that she named Hope and Nico and Will got a black and gold kitten that they named Nitor or balance in latin.

_Hazel POV_

When the wizards got back after shopping we went back to the Burrow for dinner the conversation went kind of like this:

He-What school do you go to?

A-SPQR I don't know what it stands for though.

R-What houses are you hoping to get into?

Pi-The headmistress said that we would be sorted but we would still have our dorms and activities together.

P-What houses are there.

He-There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

P-Cool

Then we all went to bed eager to start at Hogwarts tomorrow. (Annabeth slept in Georges room this time.)


	4. Chapter 4-Unsortable

**Please review and leave comments. I am not a famous author and didn't write these books.**

_Jason's POV_

It was a very peaceful night with no screaming, but all of us were woken up at the crack of dawn by Apollo/sun glaring at us through the window. All of the demigods rolled out of bed muttering curses at Apollo. I was the last one down to breakfast and it was very rushed, with Mrs Weasley telling us we were going to miss the train.

We took a porkey to King Cross Station and walked inside. When we reached platform 9 Mrs Weasley handed out our tickets they read Platform 9 ¾. Ron took his cart and ran into the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10. The demigods gasped when he passed through the wall. Harry smirked at our shocked expressions then he followed Ron. I ran at the wall next, feeling stupid and passed through to see a large scarlet train. We followed Harry and the others to an open compartment. We settled in when a head poked in and asked if he could sit there. It was Neville, a legacy of Demeter from the 4th Cohort. I said sure, and Percy and I stood up and gave him a bro hug.

"You know him?" Ron stuttered

"Duh," I replied, "how long is this train ride?" I asked.

"About 7 hours," Harry replied. All of the demigods groaned, this was going to be a long trip with 8 ADHD demigods.

After 7 hours of sugar high Leo, emo music, and too much PDA we were all sick of each other. We stumbled off the train and decided to ride in the carriages instead of the boats. The boats were pulled by Thestrials and the wizards were shocked to learn that we had all seen death. When we got pulled over by Professor Mcgonagall to be sorted with the first years. As we waited we talked about what houses we thought we should be in Leo was oddly silent.

Then we stepped in, and the screaming started. "I will not sort them. They fit in all of my houses, they have been through too much. I can't stand even being in the same room as them!" the sorting hat cried. We were ushered back out while the first years were sorted. When we walked back in there was a new table and banner.

"I have decided, in light of recent events a new house will be formed. The colors are gold and purple, the mascot is a dragon, and it will be called SPQR the house of heroes," called the headmistress "it's members will be decided in a second, but the sleeping quarters Mr Valdez has covered. This house will include the transfers you see before you and 3 others. Those 3 are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy."

The great hall erupted in protests, some wondering why Harry wasn't in it, and other calling Malfoy a traitor. The demigods sat down at their table as protest were cut off by a loud "and know for the feast."

_Hermione's POV_

I just couldn't get it out my head that something was off about the transfers as I watched Neville move to their table, I mean they couldn't have done any better than us right?

After dinner Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were invited to a party at the lake. When we got there we saw all of the SPQR kids watching Leo. He took his ship in a bottle and uncorked it. I kind of thought it was cool, but it seemed like he didn't want it. Then a figure head emerged from the lake and a whole ship came to the surface. It started paddling towards us and all of us climbed aboard. Leo bowed and said "welcome to the Argo 2. Enjoy your stay." Leo then proceeded to give Draco, Luna, and Neville a pendents. Then we got a tour around the ship, everybody got had their own room except Will and Nico shared a room, Percy and Annabeth shared a room, and Draco, Luna, and Neville stayed in what was called the Barracks. We ended up playing truth or dare. We used it as a way to get info from them.

He-Percy truth of dare

P-Dare

He-Who would you date if you were gay

P-Easy, Jason

J-Back at ya bro

P-Ron truth or dare

R-Truth

P-What are you most afraid of

R-Spiders, Hazel truth or dare

Hz-Truth

R-What is the tattoo on your arm from

Hz-It is from school we get them for completing certain things

Hz-Harry Truth or dare

H-Dare

Hz-Sword fight Luna

(Sword fight happens and Luna creams Harry)

H-Annabeth truth or dare

A-Truth

H-Where did you learn to sword fight and why

A-We learned to sword fight at school because New York is dangerous

A-Draco truth or dare

D-Dare

A-Climb to the top of the mast and recite a haiku

D-Fine

(he went and did it looking extremely embarrassed)

We fell asleep on the deck talking about stars and constellations.


	5. Chapter 5-First Day Suspicions

**Please review and leave comments. Thank you to all of you that have taken the time to read this. I only own the plotline of this story.**

_Harry's POV_

That morning we had to rush back to the gryffindor common room to get ready. I still couldn't believe that I wasn't in the "house of heroes".

I mean I freaking died in the war and these people hadn't even been in the war.

The great hall was filled with chatter about the transfers and their ship.

"I would like to inform you that due to the recent war 2 ministry worker will be teaching here. Hagrid has stepped down and will only be gamekeeper while Professor Miggler will be teaching care of magical creatures. And Professor Tramp will be teaching transfiguration for me. And defence will be taught by the SPQR students. Also all of the americans, since you don't have wands will be exempt from charms and transfiguration. Also Nico and Hazel may skip herbology."

Why would they teach defence if they don't have wands. And I could probably beat them anyday. Tramp came over and handed out our schedules. I had the same schedule as Ron and Hermione. First was divination.

Nico and Hazel had this class with us. We sat around a crystal ball together and stared into it. Hazel poked Nico excitedly saying 'Look is that what I think it is,' Nico gave her a smirk and nodded.

Professor Trelawney noticed the movement and walked over saying 'Oh dear your future is dark. You will both be killed by the ghost king." The 2 burst out laughing, Hazel muttering, 'Nico are you trying to kill me,' 'You caught me red handed,' Nico whispered back.

Professor Trelawney looked shocked at their response and looked at them disapprovingly the rest of the class.

The next class we had was equally strange, it was history of magic. Nico and Will followed us there. Nico and Will took seats in the back where Malfoy was sitting.

When Binns floated in and taught class he kept glancing at Nico in the back. The strangest part was when Binns was giving homework and Nico glared at him he quickly said 'All SPQR students are exempt from the homework,'

Malfoy high fived Nico as they left the room. Will came over and asked us if we would like to join them since our next period was free. We agreed and followed them over to the room of requirement.

When we got there, Frank and Annabeth were looking over maps and battle plans. Then in the next room over Percy and Jason were sparring with REAL swords while the rest of their house looked on cheering.

'Stop' yelled Hermione 'Somebody could get hurt' when nobody listened she shot a spell at them which Percy easily deflected.

Just then Percy cut Jason on his calf and Jason stumbled. Percy took his advantage, and disarmed Jason. He then took both swords and pointed them at Jason 'Yield?' he asked and Jason nodded.

Percy gave Jason his sword back and helped him up, the cut on his calf still bleeding. Will walked over and gave him some of the pastry that they had taken from the vault.

Immediately, the cut healed and Will took Percy's hand and raised it high, the crowd cheered.

Hermione looked shocked at how easily they took it when somebody got hurt. Percy and Jason bro hugged then went off to take a shower.

'Hey, can somebody get Annabeth. I think the crowd needs a good fight.' called Nico 'But in the meantime, Harry pick an opponent,' I chose Neville, thinking it was going to be an easy fight.

'Choose your weapon,' called Will. I chose my wand of course, but Neville chose a sword. He took off a ring on his finger and it turned into a double edged gold sword.

Neville blocked all of my spells with his sword and pinned me down easily. I was so embarrassed. Nobody watched the fight except Ron and Hermione.

We walked to our next class which was potions. We had potions with Annabeth and Percy. Professor Slughorn was teaching.

'Today we will be starting making truth potions. Who ever makes the best potion will get to keep theirs. We will be working on these for a month, and these will be a large part of your grade. Began.' said Slughorn.

Percy didn't even open his book he just added and stirred his. Somehow his was the best so far.

When Hermione was reading her book for instructions, hers started to solidify. Percy reached over and poured a bottle of green stuff in it.

'Thanks,' she stuttered. He also helped Ron and I from making ours a complete mess. The only person close to his was Annabeth and she was using the book.

He finished his potion in record time and started helping everyone else.

I think the only reason Annabeth is dating him is because he is handsome (he looks like me), he is great at potions, and he is good at sword fighting.

I think the real reason she is dating him is because she is scared of him. But she obviously likes me more, because I am a real hero.

_Percy's POV_

People say I am oblivious, but I am pretty sure Harry is jealous of me.

I am excited for lunch, not just because of the food but because we are getting a delivery from camp.

We were eating and joking around calling each other nicknames and titles when the doors to the great hall burst open and in came my trusty friend Blackjack.

He sauntered up to our table with a burlap sack on him. I jumped and grabbed a donut and gave it to him. Then I reached into the burlap sack and handed out the packages.

Annabeth got a watch that turns into a shield, Neville got a remembrall, all of the demigods from Hogwarts got a HI-Phone with earbuds, Luna got a dog whistle (for Ms O'Leary she loves Luna), and I got a huge box of cookies from my mom.

The box of cookies had a small package inside of it, but it was a surprise.

'Boss, my wings are sore. Can I stay here for the night?' said Blackjack I rolled my eyes and nodded.

'Come on, we have caring for magical creatures next,' I said and Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and I walked outside near the Forbidden Forest.

'Today we will be learning about pegasus. They are rare and very loyal. They also are very intelligent. Mr Jackson can you please call your pegasus so the class can see one.'

I whistled and Blackjack trotted over. Everybody stared at me. 'What?' I asked. They turned to stare at Blackjack.

'He won't be able to fly around for awhile, because he flew all the way from New York,' I explained.

Everybody looked disappointed. 'He will probably spend the night in the stables on the Argo 2, so maybe tomorrow,' I added.

People started to look more hopeful. 'You can come up and pet him, but don't braid his mane or tail and don't touch this scar,' I said pointing to the scar that Orion's arrow had left.

People came up and gently stroked him. I could tell Blackjack was enjoying the attention, so I let people pet him until class was over.

When class was over I walked over to the Quidditch arena to teach defence and Blackjack followed me.

I had the 'Golden trio' in my class, but at least Annabeth was helping me teach.

The class was standing there when we walked in so I told them whoever runs around the quidditch field the quickest gets 50 pts for their house and whoever runs the slowest loses 50 points from their house.

Ron was last and Dean was first (probably because he plays soccer). So nobody got any points.

I had them all run laps until they were dripping sweat. 'I thought that this was defense not PE,' complained Hermione.

'It is,' I replied 'That is just a warm-up, but since none of you except for Dean is in shape, we will be working on conditioning.'

The whole class groaned, and I smirked, and made them do push-ups until they fell to the ground exhausted.

I then made them do sit-ups until they couldn't even sit up anymore. 'Perce, I think you're killin them,' Annabeth said, I rolled my eyes and made them run one then walk one around the field until class was over.

I had to teach defence the rest of the day so I just did the same thing over again for each class.

The last period I had free while Annabeth had muggle studies.

Don't worry I used my free period well, preparing something that had to do everything about the special package.


	6. Chapter 6-Plotting

_Annabeth POV_

I regret ever taking muggle studies, I mean today we talked about rubber ducks, I mean really.

Then it was time for dinner, Percy, Hazel, and Nico were acting really odd. Percy was very quiet, and Hazel and Nico kept glancing at him.

After dinner Percy offered to show me around the castle and I accepted the offer. We were walking around the 3rd floor when Percy tripped on his shoe lace.

He got up and knelt to tie his shoe. I turned around and he looked up a me and said 'Remember in the sea of monsters when you told me that your fatal flaw was hubris, well I think you have been rubbing off on me (he chuckled), because now I want to build something permanent.'

He took a ring out of his pocket and said 'Annabeth Chase will you marry me.'

I was stunned, then I replied 'Of course you idiot,' then I punched him for good measure.

He put the ring on my finger and said 'I even got Athena's blessing,' 'How?' I asked in wonder 'I went up to Olympus and sneezed and got a whole bunch of bless you's back and hers was one of them. She came up to me later and said that that was a plan worthy of herself and then she left,'

That night was nightmare-less, but in the morning Percy and I were pulled over by Nico and Hazel.

'Spill,' said Hazel and she pointed at my left hand, so we recounted the events of last night to them.

By the end they were both smiling and I asked them how the knew, Hazel said that they had seen it while crystal ball gazing.

We told them that we would share with our house and the golden trio later that day.

The only other person who figured it out was Piper and she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

The day was pretty much the same as yesterday except instead of muggle studies I had division with Percy. Trelawney predicted that Percy and I would die due to drowning.

_Hermione POV_

Defense is starting to be my least favorite subject, I mean we aren't even learning anything.

I'm also getting annoyed with the transfers them self, Percy is amazing at potions, Nico gets them out of homework for history of magic, they laugh in division, Percy has a pegasus, Neville helps them with herbology, they torture us in defence, they are called heroes, and they get to live on a super nice ship.

I think something is up with them. But all of the boys besides Leo are super handsome. Percy is my favorite, and I think he only is dating Annabeth because she is pretty.

SPQR invited us to their ship to have a party. I don't think there will be any adult supervision. They also don't have a head of house, but they all seem to rally around Annabeth.

I think they are hiding something and I am going to find out what.

-Skip-Forward-To-The-Party-

We had been drinking butterbeer and eating blue biscuits when Percy and Annabeth stood up and said they had an announcement, 'last night while we were walking around the castle, Percy proposed and I said yes,'

Cheers of congratulations and what took you so long filled the boat. Scandalous is what I was thinking I mean they aren't even 18 and their getting married.

Ron piped, 'But you aren't even 18 yet,' immediately everyone except for Harry and I glared at Ron. Surprisingly, Draco was the one who spoke up, he said, 'our life is harsh, we die early, so we tend to speed up some traditions.'

What did he mean their life is harsh, I mean it's not like monsters are hunting them?

'Anyways,' said Percy, 'we would also like to promote Neville to a full member of the legion. Would Neville and Frank come up please, Neville please roll up your sleeve'

'Senātus Populusque Rōmānus,' all of the SPQR kids yelled and a fire started on Nevilles forearm. When the flames died down it read SPQR with a scythe and a single stripe.

'Bloody hell, what was that?' said Ron, I shrugged and Jason said, 'that signifies that Neville is now a full member of the legion.'

Wait, the legion, like an army. These kids were in an army. America was dangerous, but I still think that there is something besides people were hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7-Percy's Birthday

_Nico's POV_

All of the ghost were annoying, but they did have their uses. Through them I learned that the golden trio was trying to find out our secret. Thanks to me we had a plan to get them to stop. Annabeth was going to use her cap to get the marauders map and death's cloak. Neville was going to get us the password to the gryffindor tower. And I was going to station ghosts around. We had gotten the Bloody Baron to convince Peeves to distract the golden trio.

The best thing is, Harry doesn't want anyone to know about the cloak or the map so he can't tell anyone. We are going to give Thanatos his cloak back in return for Fred, and we are going to use the map to sneak Fred to Hogsmeade.

So while Peeves was singing about all of their failures, Annabeth snuck into the Gryffindor common room. And climbed out of the window to Jason who put on the cloak and then they flew over to us.

We were waiting in the forbidden forest. When they arrived we called 'Thanatos.' And the handsome god of death appeared.

'What,' he asked, Jason waved the cloak and said 'we would like to make a trade, Frederick Arnold Weasley for your cloak,' 'deal' he replied and grabbed his cloak. Then he disappeared leaving a stunned red head in his place.

'We have to hurry,' warned Percy 'George is waiting, Fred we will explain on the way.' We used the map to sneak out into hogsmead.

When George saw us go in to the shack he started crying. Fred cried at the sight of his twin and they started saying their thanks. We quickly explained the Greek gods then left the two to get reacquainted.

_Draco's POV_

The nerve of those three, they question everything we do. It is the worst while we are teaching. I think we need a demonstration to put them in their place.

I talked to the rest of the group and they agreed. We also decided to have a quidditch team.

Jason-captain, chaser

Annabeth-chaser

Leo-seeker

Frank-keeper

Neville-beater

Luna-chaser

Draco-beater

We walked up to the headmistress's office to get permission to have a team. She agreed and surprisingly didn't say anything about Jason or Thalia cheating. Though she did say that she would set up a points system for us.

We also decided that we would start moving on with hand to hand combat for defence.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Damasen-

Today we would begin to teach hand to hand combat. I was teaching class with Jason and Will. 'So today we will be moving on from conditioning to hand to hand combat.' said Jason. We went around and I was surprised at how bad they were. I mean most demigods have beaten a monster bare handed.

We gave a short demonstration at the end of class, and Will healed anyone that managed to get themselves hurt.

At lunch Mcgonagall gave a speech on banned products. I was distracted by Percy making shapes with water on the ceiling, Leo playing with the floating candles, Jason plotting mini battles in the sky, and Nico who was making the bloody baron do the macarena in the corner.

'Boys I know my speech was probably not entertaining to your ADHD minds, but could you at least try to pretend to listen,' said Mcgonagall. The 4 boys blushed and nodded. The rest of the speech was so boring. Nico and I started playing wizard chess under the table.

When the speech was over all of the food appeared. For some reason it was all blue. Then a big banner appeared saying Happy Birthday Percy! We got the rest of the day off to celebrate his birthday. We told embarrassing stories and invited the golden trio to come.

W-Have you guys ever heard of the time Mal walked in to Percy and Annabeth hugging.

(cue blushes from both of them)

F-Or when I found them in the stables

P-Frank you were terrified of Hedge

L-We need to get Buford back

H-Who is Buford

L-Our three legged table

W-Hey Nico remember when we dumped Percy and Annabeth in the lake

Pi-Lacy showed me a video of that

W-Or how Annabeth was about ready to kill Jason when Percy went missing

J-I feared for my life

N-Or how Percy was when Annabeth was kidnapped, by the way Percy can you surf

P-Actually yes I tried it a while ago, schist you guys need to head back it's past curfew.

(Hazel and Frank burst out laughing.)

P-I need Thalia, then we can use our dam joke, or Grover would do too.

_3rd Person POV_

That next morning Blackjack appeared again, but this time he had a huge rucksack and a rider.


	8. Chapter 8-Issues

_Percy's POV_

Calypso dismounted and Leo ran over to her. Blackjack trotted over to me and I gave him a donut. I grabbed the rucksack and looked inside. It was filled with presents wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

I reached in and pulled one out, it was from Tyson. He had gotten me a new shield watch. The next one was from Reyna, it was a house key for a house in New Rome. From my mom I got Paul's Prius. I got a video scroll of when they threw us in the lake from the Stolls. I got an upgrade on my cabin from the rest of camp. Then I got a bed sheet with a smiley face with xed out eyes from Clarisse. (The bed sheet was the original from the time when they thought I was dead).

I was touched by the amount of gifts I got. I guess they were making up for last year because everyone thought I was going to die. I mean even I thought I was going to die.

The day was very uneventful except for the fact that quidditch practice was starting. Jason was a natural of course. All of the others were pretty good too, I guess demigod reflexes help.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Zoe-

(skip forward to the first SPQR quidditch match)

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous but I was still pretty sure we were going to win. All of the demigods put on our armor as a uniform. Nico, Hazel, Thalia, Calypso, Will, and I waved banners that said SPQR (Thalia came to watch the match).

We were going against Gryffindor, so we expected the stands to be mostly scarlet. But Slytherin had come to support Draco, and Ravenclaw had come to support Luna. The game was very one sided, nothing could get past Frank, Annabeth's strategy was flawless, Jason was amazing on a broom, and Hazel stared at the snitch so Leo could find it. We won 220 to 0.

It was kind of funny because a few months ago we couldn't even fly on brooms, to now beating a team flawlessly. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws showered us in congratulations. At dinner the headmistress told us that there would be a Halloween ball, and that we had to have a partner and a costume.

I immediately asked Annabeth and she punched me and smirked while saying, 'duh.' Nico looked at Mcgonagall questiongly and she nodded, he looked relieved. We decided that we would go as a cohort of Roman legionaries. Annabeth and I would be the centurions.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Magnus-1.0-

It was time for the ball, we had prepared our outfits. We had even polished our weapons and armor. I had to admit we looked impressive when we stood together. I now understood why Reyna liked wearing her armor, it made me feel safe.

When we walked in everyone gaped in awe. I could see that Leo was resisting the urge to burst into flames. We sheathed our weapons and people started whispering about us. We partied all night, not really. Once it got boring we went outside and started sparing. Overall it was a fun night.

_Annabeth's POV_

Hermione asked if she could talk to me before lunch and I agreed. When I informed Percy he wasn't thrilled but told me to yell if anything happened. The trio led me into an empty classroom. They offered me tea and I accepted. It tasted weird so I only drank half of it.

'Who are you,' Hermione asked, 'Annabeth Chase,' I responded, 'Why are you here,' Harry asked, 'To get a break,' I answered, 'From what,' Ron asked,' 'War,' 'What are your nightmares about,' asked Ron 'Hell' 'Give us a more specific answer,' said Hermione. Immediately images of Tartarus started going through my head. I blacked out and I heard pounding on the door.

When I regained consciousness, I saw Will and Percy next to me while Jason, Piper, and Hazel held swords to the golden trio's necks. 'What happened,' Will asked, 'Truth potion, wanted specifics on my PTSD.' Percy's expression turned murderous along with the others. 'Guys calm down, I am guessing Annabeth can't walk. So Nico will take the 3 of us to the Argo. The rest of you just go back to class. And Piper inform the headmistress about what happened,' said Will.

Percy picked me up bridal style and Nico touched our shoulders. He pulled us into the shadows. We were standing on the deck of the Argo. 'I think it is probably a good idea if you guys skip class today. We can cover the teaching part. I'll check up on you guys at lunch,' said Will. We nodded and they walked off to their next class.

Percy carried me to our room and set me down on the bed. 'Sleep,' he said with a stubborn look in his eye. 'Fine,' I said and I laid down on the bed.

I dreamt about when I thought Percy had abandoned me. I woke up to a worried Percy shaking me and he kept muttering his apologies. 'What are you sorry for?' I asked, 'I wasn't here to wake you up soon enough,' 'Where were you?' 'Looking for something and plotting my vengeance on the troublesome three.' I laughed at the name and sat up.

I tried to stand but my bad ankle buckled underneath me. Percy caught me and set me on the bed again. 'Wait here,' he said and ran out of the room. He came back with ace bandages and a bucket full of ice water. He started to wrap my ankle and while he did it, he controlled the water to hover around my ankle. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Percy shaking me awake while Will stood next to him. 'Hey Will wanted to know if you were going to class today,' Percy asked softly. 'Sure,' I said, Will nodded and left. I turned to Percy and said 'did I really sleep that long.' He nodded and helped me get ready because my ankle was still weak and would buckle if I put pressure on it for an extended period of time.

We walked to breakfast, Percy's arm supporting me so I didn't fall. The whole SPQR table was discussing revenge for yesterday's fiasco. We decided that we would put boggarts in their trunks and use some of the Weasley's tricks. Finally we would video tape it and show the Stolls.

Nico got Peeves to find us 3 boggarts. We also talked to the Weasley twins and the Stolls, they told us that we should cover the boggarts in celestial bronze powder so their spells wouldn't work immediately. We also used the twin's latest project: die hard dye. The dye would dye their hair purple for a week.

_3rd Person POV_

As the demigods walked out the wizard's noticed that Percy was helping support Annabeth. Whispers erupted, people were saying 'some hero, she can't even walk by herself' 'as if that dumb blonde is a hero' and 'look at the so called hero, I heard she had a breakdown.'

Hearing the whispers made Annabeth try to walk with less support. Percy noticed this and his lips curled down, while his eyes raged with a cold fury.

Nico was having the same problem, people would make fun of his pale complexion and how he always wore black. Will would glare at them as they walked past, his face mirroring Percy's.


	9. Chapter 9-Homesick

**Thanks to those that reviewed my story. I ****appreciate** **criticism**** too. Also my name is not ****biased**** I just wanted to do something ****unique, I love the Greeks just as much if not more.**

_Will's POV_

It didn't really bother me, the things they said about us. But it bothered me that the others were bothered by it. I could tell Percy felt the same way.

We were all still POed at the troublesome trio. During potions Percy made theirs purposely explode on them, and during history of magic Nico convinced Binns to give those three extra homework.

Annabeth's ankle hadn't healed yet, so Nico and I came to help and watch. You could tell Percy was purposely ignoring Hermione's hand that was in the air. They paired up to spar hand to hand, but there was an odd number. The odd one out was Harry, so I had to spar with him. I am a healer, but even I crushed him.

After that Percy gave me a shower (not like I needed it though). It washed off my nonexistent sweat. Ron started complaining so Percy made him take a lap around the track, and gave him detention.

I had to heal up Hermione's bruised fingers, and some other kid's sprained ankle. I was pretty sure Hermione didn't know how to punch correctly, and she was too prideful to ask.

We decided that we would do the revenge plot today, but we decided against the die hard hair dye. Neville, Nico, and I snuck up into their bedrooms and placed the boggarts in their trunks. Nico had to shadow travel up the girls stairs. Nico was fine shadow traveling a short distance, but I still made him drink unicorn draught.

The next morning we were at breakfast and everybody was debating about who was screaming this morning. Mcgonagall was trying to get attention but nobody was listening. I did my ultrasonic whistle and everybody winced.

'I know everybody heard the screams this morning. I would like to say that it was only a just punishment for those who it was inflicted on. Furthermore it is also an example of what happens if you mess with one of the SPQR kids. They will give the punishments,' said Mcgonagall.

I was excited, tonight we were planning what we would do on the weekend. We were all missing camp so we were going to have snowball fights, karaoke, sparing, mini capture the flag, and of course a bonfire.

On Saturday morning Percy asked Mcgonagall for permission, and when she said yes we all jumped up and pumped our fists. After breakfast Percy, Piper, Neville, and Luna ran out screaming 'SAVE THE NARGLES.' We ran after them laughing.

We had a Greek vs Roman snowball fight (Draco, Neville, Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Percy vs Luna, Will, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo.) Greeks won because we had Leo. Then we had an old school vs new kids capture the flag match (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Jason, and Luna vs Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Draco, and Neville). Old school crushed the competitors. We had a tournament bracket for sparring, Percy ended up winning.

For karaoke Perabeth sang Paris, Solangelo sang Rewrite the Stars, Jiper sang Sit still look pretty, Leo and Draco sang all the single ladies, Hazel and Frank sang Natural, Luna and Neville sang Can you imagine that.

We had our bonfire inside the room of requirement and we also sang camp songs. We made sure that it was soundproof so we didn't embarrass ourselves in front of the whole school. The fire was about 13 feet and bright purple.

As we went about our day we failed to notice that a mini Percy with a lighting bolt scar had been following us.

_Percy's POV_

Yesterday was amazing, but it made me homesick at the same time. I had a really weird dream last night.

_Percy's Dream_

I was walking on a beach, the sand between my feet. I came upon a man that looked like an older version of myself. 'Poseidon,' I asked. He nodded and casted his line.

'Percy, you are a powerful demigod. But your visit to Tartarus made you stronger, so strong that your mortal body cannot handle it. The council decided that if you agree, we will make you a god. I know you turned this gift down once, but you either become a god or you explode in a blast of godly essence that will vaporise Hogwarts and all who are in it,' said Poseidon.

I was stunned, I mean I knew I was powerful. But powerful enough to destroy all of Hogwarts, and as powerful as a god. 'I guess I don't really have a choice, but will Annabeth become a god too,' I asked.

He smiled and said, 'Of course, just as soon as you tell her. You will be a god by morning, and if you don't believe me you will bleed ichor.'

My dream faded to Annabeth shaking me awake. I went to the bathroom to change and I took out Riptide. I made a shallow cut on my arm, and a gold liquid dripped out.

How was I going to tell Annabeth, much less everyone else?


	10. Chapter 10-Godhood

_Percy's POV_

I had to tell somebody, and it couldn't be Annabeth. So I chose my bros Jason and Frank.

'Hey Jason and Frank, can I talk to you for a second?' I called. They nodded, and we walked over to the lake.

'I have an issue, but it might be easier to show then explain,' I said. They looked on with curious expressions as I drew my sword. I made a small cut on my arm, and I watched as their faces turned from curiosity to amazement.

'Hhhow,' Jason stuttered, I went on to explain my dream and my situation. We didn't actually skip breakfast, we used the camp plates to get food. We organized places and times where we could go to help me get used to my godly powers.

We had enough time before class, so we started on my shapeshifting abilities. I managed to change into aquatic type animals, but no others. We were almost late for potions. Potions was so easy. I did mine in record time, and I helped Jason and Frank do theirs.

The 3 of us got top of the class, even better than all of the Slytherins. We muddled through classes until break. At break we snuck off and used Harry's map to find an unoccupied classroom. We started with the teleporting thing that gods do. I managed to not run into anyone, but it was very hard to control.

We also came up with a list of things I could be the god of. About 7 minutes before the next class a note appeared, it said

**Perseus Jackson**

**God of Heroes and Stupid Sledding Tricks**

'God of heroes, that's a pretty big honor,' said Jason 'but the stupid sledding tricks.' I told them how I prayed to the god of stupid sledding tricks when I was running from the gorgon sisters. They thought it was hilarious that I ended up praying to myself.

They sacrificed some food to me just to see what it would be like. It made my body feel warm and fuzzy inside, I could see why the gods liked it. It also made me feel powerful. We left for History of Magic and the other demigods were shooting us questioning glances.

'We were planning strategies for capture the flag,' explained Jason. History of magic was boring as dirt. So I played around with water the class, being a god meant that it didn't drain me at all.

_Jason's POV_

I couldn't believe my bro was a god, a freaking god. At lunch I decided to mess with him, so when I burnt my food I said 'Zeus, Hecate, and Percy.' He turned and said 'really Jason, I am so going to get you back.'

The next free period we spent with the group, but Percy still managed to get in some practice. He started on the annoying talking in your head thing that gods do. I spared with Draco and Percy kept saying things in my head like 'duck grace, do you like ducks' and 'Jassssooooonnnnn hold your sword higher'. Annoying right, though I still managed to beat Draco.

I had a newfound respect for Percy, he turned down immortality once but still ended up getting it. He also told us about his dilemma with Annabeth. He felt that she had had too many decisions made for her and that she deserved to be able to make this one herself.

We had created a plan to see if Annabeth would choose being a god. We had a week to wait because he wanted to do it on the weekend, but he needed to do it before their wedding. Which was over winter break.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Luke-

(skip forward to weekend)

We had decided that this weekend would be a "mortal" weekend. So we did mortal activities like soccer and football. The girls went shopping while the boys played video games. When it got late we played truth or dare. That is when our plan unfolded.

P-Piper truth or dare

Pi-Dare

P-Charmspeak Leo into jumping off the side of the Argo

Pi-Ok (Leo takes a dive) Jason carry Percy 100 feet into the sky and drop him into the lake

J-You didn't ask truth or dare, but okay (picks up Percy and drops him) Annabeth truth or dare

A-I'll do truth

J-If Percy was made a god for some unknown reason, if you had the offer would you become a goddess

Pi-Good one Sparky

A-Yes

The night continued like that and I could tell that Percy was pumped that she said yes. In the morning Mcgonagall announced that we couldn't stay in the Argo any longer. All of the demigods protested, but she cut them off saying that we needed to experience Hogwarts as best as we could.

We had to pack up today since the Argo had to go back early because it needed to be prepared for an event. After we were packed Percy got Annabeth, Frank, and I. He led us to an empty classroom and said 'Annabeth, I am sorry we kept secrets from you but I hope you will understand they were necessary. I will show you something then I will explain.'

He took out Riptide and cut a small gash in his arm. We watched the golden fluid drip out in silence.

'My dad came in dream to me about a week ago. He said that my mortal body couldn't handle the amount of power I had. He gave me a choice, either become a god, or explode in a wave of godly essence that would vaporise Hogwarts and all who were in it. Of course I asked about you, and he told me that you would become a goddess as soon as I told you. I couldn't make that decision for you, I also couldn't tell you so I asked Jason and Frank to help me. We came up with the truth or dare so we could get an answer without making you immortal. Over the last week when we have been so called strategizing we have been working on my godly powers.'

'Can I?' Annabeth asked gesturing to Riptide, he nodded and she cut a small cut on her arm. The wound started out bleeding red then it turned gold and it healed. It didn't leave a scar either.

'Thank you' she said 'for what' Percy asked, 'for being so selfless' she said. He smiled as she hugged him. 'So how do we tell the others,' I asked. Percy groaned while the rest of us shrugged.

'We discovered something about Hermione, she has dyed brown hair and contacts for dyslexia' said Annabeth. 'So you think she is a demigod child of Athena,' Frank asked, she nodded.

Leo ran in and said 'Hermione just got claimed, we need help explaining.' We ran after him to the room of requirement where the golden trio was waiting. 'First off we will be explaining, but only to Hermione,' said Annabeth.

The trio protested, but realized that we wouldn't give in. Harry and Ron left, so only Hermione was left. 'Ask your questions,' Jason said.

He-Who are you

A-We are demigods, children of the greek gods

He-Greek gods are real?

P-Isn't that what she just said

He-Who are all of your parents

P-Poseidon

Ha-Pluto by the way there are Roman, Norse, and Egyptian gods too

This continued and Hermione understood that we had to keep this secret. She couldn't even tell Harry and Ron. Once she heard our story she apologized profusely for what happened with the truth potion. We assured her that it was fine, then we went to the headmasters office and explained the situation.

Mcgonagall insisted that Hermione joined SPQR. And since we had to stay in Hogwarts, she would stay in the Gryffindor commons with us. Once she got over her suspicion she was a lot like me. I hope this doesn't affect her friendship with Harry and Ron


	11. Chapter 11-Revealing Demigodishness

_Percy's POV_

Hermione was a lot cooler when she wasn't stalking us. It was the morning after our last night on the Argo. At breakfast we would be having Hermione transfer to SPQR, and we would get settled into the Gryffindor common room.

We actually were only temporarily staying in the Gryffindor commons. We were going to make permanent residence in the room of requirement. Mcgonagall had to find a painting that would only open for the touch of someone with godly blood.

'We have a slight change in the houses, Hermione Granger will be joining the house of heroes,' said Mcgonagall. We roared our approval as Hermione walked over. I was glad that no one was investigating us now.

We got the day off to move our stuff and make our new member feel welcome. We decided to use that time to show Hermione how to sword fight.

Hermione was best with 2 long hunting knives that changed into a pair of owl earrings. Hermione got along with Draco too. He ended up teaching her most of the time.

Harry and Ron ignored Hermione all day, I guess they couldn't understand why she was keeping secrets.

_Piper's POV_

I guess I kind of get my mom now, because I am now a full fledged shipper of Dramione. You can see that Hermione forgave him, and you can see that they both are unsure about their feeling towards each other.

I was not excited for tonight. Hermione told us that we would have to sleep in separate dorms from the boys, cue the screams of percabeth. Hermione told me that the stairs to the girl's dormitory turned into a ramp if a boy tried to get up them. I don't think that would stop Percy. Hell couldn't hold him down, do you think stairs could keep them apart.

Our beds for the night were cots in the 7th year girls dorms. The boys had similar lodgings. We had all settled down for the night.

Annabeth didn't scream this time, Percy did. A blood curdling scream echoed through the tower. Annabeth ran out while motioning for me to follow. This was bad, Percy only screamed on the worst ones.

I followed Annabeth up to the boys dorm, to find a flailing Percy, Will pouring salt water on him, and Nico and Frank trying to hold Percy down. Instead of blood there was, ichor?

Annabeth woke up Percy and calmed him down. 'Please explain the gold blood,' said Will, 'we will in the morning,' replied Annabeth. I was curious about what happened to Percy to make him a god.

We met early in the morning at the room of requirement.

'My dad came in dream to me about a week ago. He said that my mortal body couldn't handle the amount of power I had. He gave me a choice, either become a god, or explode in a wave of godly essence that would vaporise Hogwarts and all who were in it. Of course I asked about Annabeth, and he told me that she would become a goddess as soon as I told her. I couldn't make that decision for her, I also couldn't tell her so I asked Jason and Frank to help me. We came up with the truth or dare so we could get an answer without making her immortal. Over the last week when we have been so called strategizing we have been working on my godly powers. We told Annabeth yesterday, so she is now a goddess. I am the god of heroes and stupid sledding tricks,' said Percy.

'You knew and you didn't tell us,' accused Draco pointing at Frank and Jason. They nodded and shrugged. Percy went on to tell us his story about praying to the god of stupid sledding tricks.

'I had a dream from my father last night, he said that the seven, Nico, Will, Thalia, and Reyna would become a special kind of god. We would be like the hunters, so meaning we could fall in battle and die. But we could do the teleport thing like gods, change into animals relating to our parents, and we can only die from an instantly fatal wound. We would all be the gods and goddesses of heroes, but we would also be the god of something that portrayed to us. Like Frank will also be the god of chinese handcuffs, ' said Jason.

Frank groaned as we all laughed. 'Be careful, Harry and Ron will be investigating us,' warned Hermione. We had to run to make it to breakfast.

We talked about our plans for the winter break. When we learned that Hermione didn't have anything going on, we insisted that she come with us. We won her over when we told her that Percy and Annabeth's wedding was going to take place over the break.

She was fretting over what to wear, but we told her that we would IM Nyssa to make her a set of armor. The theme for the wedding was blue and silver, the dress attire they asked us to wear was a CHB or a CJ shirt and jeans with your normal armor over it.

Hermione was going to be in the wedding too. She was going to be a bridesmaid and she was going with Draco because she didn't know anyone else, and Neville was going with Luna. Neville had started going out with Luna.

I thought the whole house drama was stupid, I asked Hermione how the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry started, and she had no clue. Neither did Draco.

I thought that the house rivalry shouldn't get in the way of a good relationship, just like the Athens rivalry didn't affect percabeth. Draco and Hermione were both smart, Hermione book smart, and Draco street smart. Kind of like Percabeth.


	12. Chapter 12-Annabeth Changes Her Name

_Jason's POV_

I was pumped for my bro's wedding. I wasn't going to be the best man (Grover is), but I still get to make a speech. Unbeknownst to the two we had been part of the planning of the wedding. Cabin 9 made all of us silver armor with blue swirls like waves. The wedding was going to be pretty small, it was going to happen on the Argo.

Sally and Paul Blofis, Chiron, Stolls, the seven, cabin 6, Tyson, Grover, Nico, Will, Draco, Luna, Hermione, Neville, Reyna, Dakota, Thalia, Calypso, and the camp counselors were all coming. It might seem like a lot of people, but compared to 2 camps and a city, it was a small wedding.

On the day before we left we were all seriously ADHD, even Frank who didn't have ADHD. We would be riding pegasi back. Leo was riding Happy the dragon. I still thought the name was hilarious.

During a free period Harry and Ron came up to us and asked, 'What are you guys doing for winter break?' We exchanged glances, then Luna said 'We are going back home,' we nodded our agreement. Then they turned to Hermione and repeated their question, 'I am going with them. They invited me to stay over break,' said Hermione. They looked disappointed at her answer, but moved past it. They ended up hanging out with us the rest of the day.

We learned a lot about the battle of Hogwarts, and about the role the 4 demigods in the battle. We learned that Neville was known for killing a big snake. 'So how big was this snake,' Percy asked, 'It was about 12 feet long,' replied Neville, 'Was it at least poisonous,' asked Leo, 'No it was a burmese python so it wasn't poisonous,' said Luna. 'I feel for you bro, fighting with someone else's sword is hard,' said Percy, and I nodded in agreement.

The rest of the classes passed uneventfully, but at supper we got to leave. Halfway thru dinner the doors to the great hall burst open, and in walked 4 pegusi, a bronze dragon, a veni, and a hellhound (the hellhound is for Nico and Will). We were already expecting their arrival, so the headmistress nodded and we mounted our rides, then left.

The ride was blissful, the wind in my hair, and Piper's arms around my waist. I could tell that the others were enjoying it too. Nico and Will had already departed, so they were already there. I felt free in my father's domain.

When night came we were about halfway across the Atlantic. Frank, Percy, and I took shifts on who slept. We were the only ones who could save people if they fell off. We ran into some Venti but we cut them down easily.

We arrived at CHB with the dawn. Nobody else was awake, so we split up sleeping between the Big Three cabins. Nico and Will were waiting for us in the Hades cabin.

We were woken up 2 hours later by the conch horn for breakfast. The campers welcomed us with cheers when they saw us. 'Some of the Romans will be arriving later today, so I hope you will give them the welcome they deserve,' said Chiron.

The Romans arrived at lunch time and I was happy to see the gang back together. We introduced Hermione to them, and we invited them to cabin 3 to chat. We caught up with what was happening at Camp J. Kym's temple and action figure had been finished and distributed.

We told stories about our pre swapping demigod adventures. Percy and Annabeth told one story about their trip in hell. It was about Percy making Annabeth laugh in the Cocytus. We learned that Percy was once a guinea pig.

We informed the Romans of our godly statis too. They were impressed. We learned about Hermione's adventures, and we convinced her to change her hair back to blond. She also took out her dyslexic contacts.

We finished the final details on the wedding, and tried on out armor. I for one was glad we didn't have to dress up. Julia was going to be the flower girl and Malcolm was the ring bearer.

We had planned a surprise for the couple, Magnus and Alex were showing up and so were the Kane siblings. They arrived at dinner and there was fist bumps all around. That night we decided to talk about our first impressions of each other. Piper was unimpressed when she met Percy, Percy thought Magnus looked like a boy Annabeth, I thought Percy was the opposite of me, Carter thought Percy was insane, Annabeth thought Percy was an idiot, Percy thought Sadie looked like Annabeth and acted like him, and Magnus thought Annabeth was a terrifying 6 year old.

Nico called Percy an idiot, but he retorted by telling the story of the golden boy. Magnus talked about his sailing trip and Percy's lessons. The Kanes told us about their adventures and the Brooklin House. We learned about the Chase Space for homeless kids, and a lot of us could relate to being living on the streets.

We went to bed with one thought on our mind, 1 day until the wedding.

_3rd Person POV_

The day before the wedding was hectic, decorations, outfits, food, the reception planning, and finishing touches on the wedding gifts. The wedding was held on the winter solstice because that was the day Percy rescued Annabeth from Atlas.

Nobody slept because of ADHD, but a blessing from Hypnos made them all feel well rested. Percy and Annabeth had tried to get people not to bring gifts, but they did anyways. Percy walked with his mother down the aisle, and his ADHD made him start tapping his foot. Annabeth walked down the aisle and Percy grinned at her. The vows were very short because most of the audience was ADHD. They all cheered when they kissed.

The reception had 5 speeches, Thalia, Piper, Jason, Grover, and Percy. Percy spoke first, 'I think I speak for all of us when I say that I am surprised I lived this long. I always run into situations head first and you all are the only reason I am here today. I have had the worst and best luck of anyone, worst because I had to be the center of 2 wars, and best because I had all of these amazing people with me. I also wanted to comment on the fact that to get Annabeth wear makeup required either Aphrodite's blessing or Piper's charmspeak. The only 2 people I know of have ever seen her wear it before today is Reyna and I at Circe's Spa. I know this sounds really cheesy but whether you like it or not you guys are my family.'

Next was Thalia, 'I still remember Annabeth as a little 7 year old with a hammer. She has always gotten us out of sticky situations and been there when ever we needed her. Percy is like a brother to me, he is impulsive and reckless but always steadfast and loyal. He is the first person I turn to in a fight even before Annabeth, because maybe his plans are stupid and fail but he is the first to have a plan. These 2 are like sibling and as Kelp Head stated we are family.'

Then Grover, 'These 2 were my assignments as a seeker, but they became my best friends. We were inseparable as the 'golden trio'. They have gone through everything with and for me. They rescued me from being married to a cyclops, and they helped me find Pan. I am a better person because of them and I wouldn't trade it for anything.'

Piper went next, 'I met Annabeth 3 days after Percy disappeared. I heard lots of stories of their adventures and she became my best friend. I know first hand that nothing could break these 2 apart, and I know that this has been said before but these guys are truly my family.'

Last but not least Jason, 'Personally when I first met Annabeth I was scared of her, when I first met Percy I felt kinship. He was the only person that didn't treat me like glass when I got stabbed in the gut with a sword and for that I am grateful. We thought alike in many ways and I was in awe of the admiration he got from his peers. He can act a little childish but he always manages to not get killed. He is my brother and one of my best friends. Once again we are family.'

Everybody clapped at their speeches and Thalia and Percy got into a nickname fight

'Pinecone Face'

'Kelp Head'

'Lightning Princess'

'Sea Prince'

'Thunder bark'

'Barnacle Boy'

And more…

Everyone was happy for the couple and nobody mentioned the fact that Annabeth's father didn't come. But of course it couldn't last and they had to go back to school, but ADHD would reign rampant in the next few weeks.


	13. Chapter 13-Quartet of Heroes

_Percy's POV_

After the wedding I couldn't keep the grin of my face, even when I stubbed my toe. We also had arranged a surprise for Annabeth, Magnus and Alex were going to join us at Hogwarts. I got along well with Magnus, but I enjoyed hanging out with Alex more. She/he always had witty remarks and was just overall fun to hang out with.

I was hoping that Mcgonagall had found a portrait for our rooms so we could actually sleep. I used to hate coffee, but now it was a substantial part of my diet. (I know Annabeth is rubbing off on me).

We were taking the pegasus back to school, and we had already informed the headmistress about Magnus and Alex. I smirked at Annabeth's face when she counted 1 more winged horse. She was equally confused when they mounted it. She looked at me and I quickly explained that they were coming with us.

We got on our respective mounts and took off towards Hogwarts. We laughed at the expressions when we landed on the Quidditch fields. We casually walked to our dorms to hang out. We saw Ron and Harry staring and we waved at them.

We decided to tell Hermione about Fred. We voted Draco to explain, 'So Hermione you know the Weasley twins right? (She nods) Well we might of stolen Harry's cloak and made a deal with Thanatos. We exchanged his cloak for Fred then we used his map to reunite the 2. They gave a discount on all of their product, and we plan to use it wisely.'

Hermione was stunned, she kept firing off questions about the trade and we told her. We started talking about ways to creatively use their products without giving away that it was us.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Beckendorf-

(Skip to 2 days later at night)

I was wandering around the dungeons aimlessly when I came upon a bunch of 5th years fighting 2 1st years. The first years were holding out pretty well until a scrawny slytherin shot them in the back with a stunning spell. From there it was a massacre, the first years broke more than one bone. Then I just couldn't take just watching it.

I waded into the fight and took down everybody that had taken part in the fighting against the first years. After they had ran, leaving the barely conscious bodies of the first years behind, I picked up the 2 and slung them over my shoulders. When I reached the room of requirement, I noticed that there was a new door. It had a caduceus on it.

I set them both down on the 2 twin beds. I got some godly food and gave them as much as I dared. I mixed up some unicorn draught and set it by their bedside. I left a note roughly explaining the greek gods and shut the door quietly.

When I woke up I tiptoed out quietly, so I didn't wake up Annabeth. I walked into their room to see the 2 boys sleeping peacefully, there was no evidence of what happened last night. I shook them awake and explained what had happened and who/what I was.

After I was done explaining, Hermes claimed them. Surprisingly they believed me. They introduced themselves, their names were Adam and Isaac. Adam tried to stand up but toppled over when he put weight on his legs.

They glanced at each other and Isaac shook his head no and said, 'Not yet.' I put an arm around each boy and helped them up. When I touched them they flinched, but they allowed me to help them out of the common room for breakfast.

We arrived at the common room before the others and I forced them to sit at the SPQR table. The others arrived soon after us and I was trying to make conversation with the boys. I found out that the boys liked pranking, so we talked about the pranks we had done.

I explained the situation with the others, and they gladly welcomed the 2 into our group. I could tell that the twins were hiding something. They also were always stiff and seemed ready to leave at all time. The only thing that could make somebody like that is a life of pain. I know that because Annabeth, Nico, and I were the same way.

I ended up helping the boys and Nico did too. I guessed that Nico sensed the same as I did. The 2 were not very popular and were often picked on. One burly gryffindor tripped them and Nico and I caught them.

We spent that first night up on the north tower looking at the stars. The others were doing the homework from today. 'So who were those boys that you were fighting?' I asked carefully 'The Pack, a group of 5th year boys from all of the houses that have power over everyone,' said Adam distastefully. 'We weren't obeying them, so now we are the hated 2 of all of the houses,' said Isaac.

'Well I know that Nico wouldn't be against some pranking,' I commented and Nico smirked. The conversation changed to pranking ideas. We wouldn't dream of not allowing the rest of the school to be victims to our plotts.

We didn't get any sleep that night, we were to busy.

The morning saw the 4 of us practicing spells and setting up. It took us 2 more nights but we were ready, Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

On the Monday of the next week the twins Nico and I were standing outside of the castle at 1 am. We had brought Annabeth and Will outside so they didn't feel the effect of the potion.

Nico shadow traveled 150 gallons of Iris's dream potion to us. The twin had done the plotting while Nico and I executed it. I used my powers to coat a thin layer of the potion over everything. We waited for half an hour for it to take effect.

In the span of about 5 minutes everything inside had been turned into a shimmery multitude of colors. We strolled throughout the rainbowy castle. We casually walked back into our rooms to catch a few more hours of sleep.

The great hall was a sight to see. We were the only 6 people that were normal colored. The food was also very colorful. Everybody shot glares at us and Will complained saying that he had nothing to do with it. Nico asked him if he would rather have the Iris treatment and Will backed down.

Isaac twirled his wand and the words **This Act Is Dedicated to Iris the Greek God of Rainbows and ROFL. **Adam flicked his wand and the Hogwarts logo changed to a picture of blackjack, an eagle, the house of life, and the rune of Frey.

The 4 of us high fived and the Headmistress couldn't conceal her grin. Professor Tramp stood up and said 'These trouble makers need to be punished.' Mcgonagall stood up and said, 'I don't think this really affects any learning and I have a feeling that they had a reason for it.'

The potions only lasted a day, but we certainly enjoyed it. At supper we had the Iris version of ding dongs and wheat germ tea. The words also added Fleecy into them.

We got a large shipment of skittles from the Iris cabin in thanks. Fred and George were jealous and praised us on carrying on their legacy. Our next prank would be centered around the fun hater named Tramp.

In potions we were learning about opposite potions. If a full serving was consumed it made the person say the exact opposite of what they meant to say. It was also the only potion that could be used against a truth potion.

Tramp was horrible to the house elves, so it didn't take much to convince them to put it in her drink. Let's just say that everyone enjoyed transfiguration. Tramp couldn't stop complimenting the twins. She told us that we should continue pranking her as it was her favorite thing. She also told us that she couldn't see why such amazing, pure hearted, loveable people such as ourselves had to live on Earth because Heaven was better suited for us.

We also slipped a bit of truth potion into the Pack's drinks, and they lost all of their respect in a day. People praised the 4 of us and we were called the Quartet of Heroes because laughter was music to their ears.

I could tell that we were all enjoying having a break from the life or death experiences, but the secret we discovered rocked our world.


	14. Chapter 14-Revealing Secrets

_Percy's POV_

We had gotten really close to the twins after 2 weeks of consistent pranking. Alex had joined our group of prankees and I felt like I had finally put my guard down.

We were sitting at the SPQR table when the delivery from the owls came. A falcon came and sat in front of the twins. Just the sight of the bird made the blood drain from their face. Isaac read the letter over Adam's shoulder and whatever it said must of been bad.

Their faces were getting paler by the second and their hands were shaking. I glanced at Nico and Alex, they nodded and we walked over to the twins. The boys stood up and pulled the 3 of us out of the great hall. We walked over to the north tower, it had become our unofficial meeting place.

The boys sat down and said, 'We haven't told you everything. There is a company called Empire, it is made up of mortals that know about the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Norse, and the wizards. They believe that today's society would be better, stronger, and safer if it was led by them and enforced by the Abnorms. Abnorms are what they call us. They take children and train them, they have a way to get all types of prime Abnorms except for wizards. They couldn't find out where Hogwarts was. Durmstrang kids were too idiotic and the other school wasn't tough enough. We were there for 3 years, we escaped over the summer. Apparently, they had figured out that we were also wizards so they let us escape. We had a tracker on us. It took them awhile to get past the wards, but now Hogwarts students have started disappearing. 2 have gone missing Flynn Smith and Rebecca Darling.'

I was horrified, how could they do this to children. 'We need to tell the other. You might not trust them, but I promise that they will do all they can,' I said. Alex and Nico nodded and we slowly walked back to the great hall, our minds still processing the information.

We told the others and they had the same reaction we had. We started planning immediately. I had the idea of making a video shield that worked with any kind of light so we could see the layout. The building was huge, it had a training center, an arena, a cell for each godly patron, and living quarters for the staff.

The boys informed us that the cells were specially created for each god. They also told us about the ranks, civilian meant you didn't have a weapon, legionnaire meant you had a crappy weapon, centurion meant you had a good weapon, and praetor meant that your weapon would return to you. The only way to advance was to win it in a fight against a higher rank. To get praetor you had to kill your opponent.

It took about 2 weeks for us to get a full outline of the compound. By then 7 more people had disappeared. The wizard started to notice. We also would need more than 17 demigods to pull off a massive prison break. This matter involved the wizards, so the wizards needed to help. We were going to reveal ourselves to them.

The next day we walked up to the front of the great hall. Hermione did a spell that made her voice louder then she started to explain, 'The 17 of us have been keeping a secret, we aren't just wizards we are also demigods. (Cue screams of protests and Will's ultrasonic whistle). We are the children of the roman, greek, and norse gods. There is also egyptian gods. But there is not just the gods, there is also the monsters. Everybody up here has fought at least 1 war maybe 2. But we aren't telling you this because we want to. There has been 9 wizards taken from Hogwarts. They have been kidnapped by a company called Empire…'

She went on to explain the situation, but I wasn't listening because of my ADHD. Then it was time for a demonstration: I made the water form a horse that galloped around the room, Jason flew, Piper made Ron act like a chicken, Leo burst into flames, and so on.

We only needed about 20 wizards, so we had everybody put their name in this magical box that Leo made and it spit out the 20 names of people that would be the most helpful. We had to train the wizards and prepare all of the supplies in one month.

We had to work on the physical conditioning of the wizards still. They could hardly run a mile without panting. I worked on a bunch of potions to use on ourselves and others. The other wizards looked at us with a strange fascination.

Even worse was the nightmares, we saw kids killing other kids, children starving, and people writhing in pain. Will had to go to camp because some camper was critically injured.

One night I woke up to screaming. When I realized that it wasn't Annabeth I ran out the door to Nico's room. He wasn't screaming words, he was screaming in pain. He grabbed a knife that was sitting on his dresser and positioned it over his heart. It plunged down and I barely managed to get my arm under the knife so he didn't die. The knife went clear through my arm and into his chest, thankfully it wasn't deep enough to hit anything vital.

He woke up with a start, but I pushed him back down. I poured nectar on his chest and it quickly healed. The door opened and Piper sleepily asked, 'Perce, why do you have a knife in your arm.' I had forgotten about the 6 inch blade in my arm.

'Nico stabbed me,' I responded, 'He was trying to stab himself in his sleep. I put my arm in the way so he didn't kill himself.' The waiting demigods nodded and left. I walked over to Nico's bathroom and turned on the sink. I made a mist and threw a coin at it. 'Show me Will at CHB.'

A tired looking Will jumped as I appeared. 'What happened?' he asked, 'Oh Nico just tried to stab himself,' I said nonchalantly. He looked like he was going to kill me before he asked, 'Please explain the knife in your arm.' 'Oh, that is because I put my arm in the way so he didn't die. Nico is fine, I took care of him. I just didn't want to be murdered when you found out,' I said. He nodded and told me than he would be there in a few days.

I swiped my hand across the IM and walked back out to Nico, who was sound asleep. I extracted the knife from my arm and poured a little nectar on it. I set the knife and all of the sharp objects out of his reach. Then I went back to bed.

I got up and got ready for the day. I saw Leo with bags under his eyes working on some device.

He looked as if he didn't sleep. I walked over to him. He pushed a button and the device unfolded to about the size of a tablet. A 3D image of the compound appeared, and Leo jumped up and did a little dance.

I smiled at his reaction. He manipulated the image to show people and different rooms. I was almost excited for the upcoming battle, it had been too long since I had a challenge.


	15. Chapter 15-Jail Break

_Jason's POV_

Will returned after a few days, and we nearly had all of the battle plans set up. We called the plan, Plan Perseus. But it wasn't for Percy, it was because the kids that were trapped at the compound would change sides to help us if we told them that we were Perseus.

We had a fairly simple plan to get in, shadow travel. With Hazel helping Nico they would shadow travel us into the Hermes cell. Then Leo would melt through the bars, and our rampage would begin.

Apparently order was kept through punishment to you, and your siblings if you stepped out of line. Also there was only 2 praetors, so if we convinced those 2 the others would follow. We would be saving roughly 200 kids in this process. So we had arranged for a place in New Rome.

Then after 2 weeks of training and plotting, we were ready. We made a circle, and all 47 of us were sucked into the shadows.

We landed in a dark room with teens lounging around. When they got over their surprise they tackled the twins in a hug. They seemed to forget about us until Isaac whispered, 'Perseus.'

Immediately they sobered up and grabbed their weapons. Leo quickly melted the bars, and several people gasped. We walked out into a bright corridor. It was blinding after the dark room.

Annabeth started issuing directions, 'Hermes kids, go with the twins and Leo to the Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, and the other minor gods cells. Nico, Jason, and Percy go to central. The rest of us will work our way through the building and free the others. Just shout if you need help.'

We split up to carry out our separate tasks. We insisted on dueling every guard that we came across, so it took us awhile to get there. The main area wasn't very exciting, it only had cameras and barracks for the guards.

I made an announcement saying that Perseus was here, then I fried all of the equipment. Nico proceeded to shadow travel us to the arena. All of the demigods were here, some had a few cuts and bruised because they didn't trust us at first.

A daughter of Athena and a son of Ares were the current praetors. They organized them all in cohorts, then they told them grab the person in front of them. We made Nico and Hazel put in unicorn draught IVs.

Then just as before we were sucked into the darkness.

This time we ended up at a flat area overlooking New Rome. Reyna spotted us and ran over. 'Praetors,' she said nodding to Frank and the 2 others. Frank nodded, but the others were looking around in shock, as if they hadn't seen daylight in awhile.

'If you would like the 12th legion would be more than happy to help you setup your encampment,' Frank offered. The 2 others looked up beaming and said, 'That would be great, thank you for all of your help.'

Someone yelled and we all turned to see Will struggling to hold up the 2 children of the underworld. Frank ran over and set an unconscious Hazel on the ground gently, while Will did the same for Nico.

The centurions came up to talk with Reyna and her centurions about building. That night everyone just laid on the ground to sleep, and Piper's cornucopia provided more than enough food for them.

In the morning, we started digging the trenches. We were about half way through when Hazel woke up and dug them for us with her powers. The Hephaestus, Athena, and Ares kids started on the buildings, while everyone else did the towers. By the end of the day we had finished half of all 4 towers. We were tired, but we were happy because of the progress.

Over the next week we had finished. We were bone tired, but now everyone had somewhere to sleep. They had decided to call themselves the 9th cohort. Their motto was 'The strength of One is the strength of the Many'.

They didn't have a standard yet, but I heard a rumor that it was going to be shaped like a dragon. They insisted on having statues of us in a 'Heroes Garden', and they wouldn't allow any arguments.

They also wanted to build us a villa each, but we convinced them to build us one as a group. We worked very closely with their praetors Joshua and Skylar. I helped them with some full legion battle planning.

They enjoyed watching our war games and they ended up playing deadly paintball with us. Arion paid us a visit and Hazel was ecstatic to see him. Percy found Skylar and Joshua a pegasus each.

Everything had calmed down and was normal as could be for a demigod, until Skylar called us to talk with them.

'We need to talk. The compound you rescued us from is 1 out of 4,' Sky said, her tone deadly calm. '1 is for Norse they have about 175 and are all einherjar, another is for egyptian they also have about 50, and the last one is where the 'Emperor' is and it is where the wizards are. The staff there is also wizards.' said Joshua.

I couldn't imagine that, about 200 more people were being held hostage. Some of them had already died once.

Percy was the one who spoke up, 'Well what are we waiting for? Let's start planning.'


	16. Chapter 16

_Jason's POV_

We didn't actually do anymore planning. We decided to use the same plan. We also decided to go big or go home. So naturally we decided to go for the challenge.

This time we took only demigods because wizards are incompetent. Sky went with us but Josh stayed behind.

We left the next week because we didn't want to give them any more time. We dropped into a dark room, and that's where things went wrong.

'They were expecting us' was the only thought that entered my head before they stunned me.

I woke up in a cell with the rest of the demigods except for Nico and Hazel. I looked across and saw the 2 missing demigods in a cell that didn't have an inch of darkness in it.

The others started to wake up and take in their surroundings. After everybody was awake and fully aware several people walked in front of our cell. They shot spells through the bars that bound us with ropes.

They pulled us up and shoved us forwards, we had nothing to do but obey. They marched us down the corridors into a coliseum type arena. We were brought up into the royal box. 'Kneel before your emperor,' one of the men said.

When we refused they pushed us to our knees in front a man with a golden crown. The man smiled at us cruelly and turned to the teen beside him and said 'Chose.' The boy smirked and pointed at Piper.

I struggled against my bonds as they pulled Piper into a room behind us. The 'emperor' gestured to the people around him. I looked, and to my horror it was filled with norse einherjar, egyptian magicians, and wizards patrolling the aisles.

'Because of our traitoris greek and roman friends, you will all be punished. Everyone will be whipped 10 times.' His voice boomed. Percy spoke, 'I led the break out, they did nothing. Let me bare their punishment.'

He smile and acted like he was thinking, 'All right, since I am a merciful ruler I will allow you to take all 2350 lashes.' I know Percy was a god, but he could still die.

The men took Percy into the back room. Piper came out in a designer shirt and jeans, and she looked very uncomfortable in them. The guards forced her to sit next to the emperor's son, but they made us stand behind them.

Percy emerged in the arena bare chested with thin pants. They brought out a cross and tied him to it. His feet were still on the ground so he didn't suffocate.

The emperor gestured to a man behind him and the man took out a sleek whip with celestial bronze hooks embedded in it. The man started down towards the arena. When Percy saw the whip he gave a tired smile.

His smile seemed to enrage the man. He raised the whip up and brought it down with a crack. Several wounds started bleeding ichor, and apparently everyone had already been informed on his godly status.

At 200 lashes his eyes stopped gleaming with mischief. At 300 he stopped smiling. At 400 he passed out from the pain. At 500 they took him out of the arena.

They cut the ropes and drug him out of the door. The sand was caked in his oozing wounds. The place where he was had a puddle of golden blood and where he had been drug there was ichor.

We were taken to a different cell, this one was adjacent to 2 other cells. One for the children of the underworld, and one for Percy. I couldn't bear seeing Percy like that. I feared for his life. Fatal Flaws are well fatal if you don't control them.

_Percy's POV_

Pain, pain was all I could think of that first night.

When they brought me into the arena the next day, I could hardly stand much less walk. I looked up at the crowd and I remembered why I was doing this. I was doing this for my friends, for the demigods, for all of the kids that had their lives ruined by this scumbag.

So when I looked up I smiled. I smiled through the searing pain of new wounds and old ones. I smiled when I blacked out from the pain. And I smiled when they threw me into my cell.

I would suffer, if only so others didn't.

After the third day, my pain tolerance got so high that I didn't black out, and I proudly walked out of the arena. On the fourth I had a conversation with my friends. And on the 5th day I only had to have 350 lashes.

I smiled through all 350 lashes. When the lashes were done, the emperor stood up and said, 'Since we know now that the great Percy Jackson can't be broken through physical pain, let's try emotional pain.'

And with that he pulled out a knife and stabbed Annabeth through her heart.


	17. Chapter 17-Percy Snaps

_Jason's POV_

The moment Annabeth died, Percy changed.

His face became feral, his eyes changed from blue and green to blue and black like the waves that tear apart ships at midnight, and his body language changed from defiant to murderous.

The moment he removed his knife from her body, Percy caught her. He had teleported up to the royal box. A man stepped into intervene, but Percy glared at him and he slumped to the floor, a trickle of blood coming from his mouth.

Percy gently set Annabeth down and walked up to the emperor. He grabbed his crown and growled, 'You don't deserve this.' He smacked the man in the side of his head with clunk, and the man fell over unconscious.

'Get down here,' Percy said in a deadly calm voice. A second later the gods appeared all of them, Egyptian, Greek, and Norse. 'Bring her back,' he growled, 'Perseus we ca-,' started Zeus, 'Bring her back or I will use the water from the Lethe to wipe all of your memories,' he threatened.

The gods looked at each other before Poseidon spoke up, 'Apollo heal her body, and Hades bring her soul back. My boy has done plenty of favors for us, so we should do one for him.'

Apollo whispered a hymn and her body was healed. Hades snapped his fingers and she started breathing. Percy's eyes started to return to normal. Poseidon turned back to us, 'We have discovered a way to make you completely mortal, but when your heart stops beating you will turn into a full god not just the state Percy is in. Do you accept?'

We nodded and Percy lost his godly aura. He started swaying than he collapsed. Hermes sent the egyptians to the Brooklin House, the norse to Valhalla, and the captured wizards to Hogwarts.

The only ones left were the rescue crew minus Alex and Magnus, and the staff of the Empire. We arranged for the wizards to live out the rest of their lives in Azkaban. Meanwhile we were transported back to the 9th legion.

Percy was unconscious for 3 days, and Annabeth woke up the day after we returned. We told Annabeth that they were now mortal, but we refrained from telling her that she died.

Throughout the 3 days that Percy was asleep, rumors spread through the 9th cohort about Percy's sacrifice.

On the 3rd day Percy's breathing quickened and he started twitching. When he opened his eyes, they were a sea green color with no trace of the brutal man that threatened the gods.

When he looked up the first person he saw was Annabeth, 'Your alive!' He said and all of us jumped. 'Umm why wouldn't I be,' she asked and turned to look at us questionly. 'I will tell you in a little bit,' Piper said. She nodded and turned back to Percy.

He put his arms behind him and sat himself up, but Will forced him to lay back down. Percy was still wearing the clothes from the arena. 'Can I have some food I am starving,' asked Percy grinning. His smile reminded me of the arena.

We brought him some blue pizza and coke. Will insisted that he would stay in the infirmary for a few more days, and Percy relented. Percy had eaten a ton of ambrosia, so the only way for him to heal was water and time.

Percy fell into a fitful slumber, and we left him to sleep. Piper took Annabeth aside and explained what happened. When she came back Leo made a joke out of it by saying, 'I guess you'll be joining Hazel and I in the 'we already died club.' Magnus butted in and claimed that he was the leader of the club because he had died multiple times.

Will gave up on the waiting game, so he released Percy with stern instructions to stay on crutches and sleep in the Little Tiber. We were eating lunch when Percy was released. He came through the doors and they shut with a bang. Everybody stopped talking.

As one the 9th cohort stood then knelt before him as a sign of their gratitude for his pain. He limped over to us and grinned saying, 'I annoyed Will until he let me go, I mean I seem to have a natural talent for it.' We laughed with him.

Sky walked up to a podium and said, 'I think everyone here knows what Percy did for us. So we would like to make him with Reyna's consent The Champion of Rome. This elevates him to have seniority over everyone except for Jason because of Jason's high rank.'

Everybody applauded and I couldn't believe it. Being the champion was a huge honor and was only given to those who were considered the best of the best of the best.

We returned back to Hogwarts to complete our year. Hermione apparated us there and we appeared in our dorms. We just hung out until supper and talked. When we walked out to dinner and took our seats everyone started whispering, 'I like the admiration better than whispers,' said Hermione.

The wizards that had been kidnapped came up and shook our hands while saying their thanks. Percy waved off their thanks like he hadn't done anything to deserve it. Harry looked ticked that Percy was the hero being congratulated not him.

Percy sadly smile and whispered, 'I wish I was the hero.' When Annabeth heard that she told him, 'I'm glad you weren't.' They looked at each other as if thinking about old memories.

Ron rudely decided to interrupt the moment by saying, 'So what happened, we never got the details.' Hermione rolled her eyes at his bluntness and I figured that Ron was always like that.

'We will tell everyone tomorrow,' I said and Percy looked at me gratefully.


	18. Chapter 18-Recovering

_Percy's POV_

Our nightmares from hell had stopped, only now I had a new version of hell.

I was back in the arena, I knew it had to be a dream right. When the man raised his whip and brought it down, I felt the pain. This had to be real if I could feel it. He raised in and brought it down again, but my grin never wavered. The ground started shaking and I woke up, drenched in my own blood.

I was laying on a cot in the hospital wing. I was wearing only my shorts and I could see the rivers of blood that poured from my chest. I saw Will and a nurse having a disagreement. Finally Will just pushed past her towards me.

He covered my wounds in alcohol then stitched them up using a bronze wire. He covered me in water and made me stay awake. I ended up passing out from loss of blood.

My dreams reminded me of my dip in the styx. Peoples faces drifted by and they were all saying reassuring crap. The worst part was that not everybody was still living. My dream shifted to show things in my past where people had died. Every single one showed a way that I could of prevented it.

I woke up when I couldn't bare it any more and drew Riptide and slit my throat. I was in the same area I was before, and I saw the rest of the demigods sitting around sleeping. Nico was still awake and he said, 'I was supposed to wake the others up when you woke up, but I figured you didn't want the attention.' I smirked as him and stood up using my crutches.

He helped me walked back to my room, and his parting words were, 'If you need to talk, I'll be there.' How did he know about my nightmares?

Over the next week my dreams tormented me, they would start off with me being whipped, and it wouldn't stop until I stopped smiling and my head lowered in defeat. Then it did the Styx dream again and I had to kill myself. I would wake up after a few hours then start the cycle again.

I forced smiles and avoided concerned looks. After a week I stopped eating the normal amount. People started to notice and my mood affected everyone. 3 days later I decided to walk up to the top of the north tower.

When I saw the stars, I was reminded of all of the friends I had lost. I blamed myself and thought that there had to of been another way. The guilt pounded on me and I couldn't take it anymore. I drew Riptide and cut a small gash on my arm that oozed blood. The slight pain helped me think, just like a flame helped Frank.

I remembered what Nico had said to me, and I remembered that Nico had his own guilts. He got over it, or at least hid it well.

I walked back to the dorms and stuck a note under his door that said, 'Okay let's talk tomorrow night at the north tower.' I wrote it in latin so Will couldn't understand it.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-My-Sanity-

(skip forward to the meeting at the north tower.)

'So what did you want to talk about,' said Nico as he slid out of the shadows. We stood there in silence for a few seconds until my ADHD acted up and I blurted out, 'How do you deal with it, all the guilt, worry, shame.'

He sighed and said, 'There are multiple ways of dealing with it, I first tried distancing myself but that didn't really work. There is Leo's method where you just avoid thinking about it and cover up the pain with jokes. Or right now I came to terms with their deaths and decided that they would want me to live life to the fullest and that I couldn't do anything now. That seems to work the best.'

'I'll try, but I'm so afraid of hurting people,' I said. 'Then practice your abilities to the fullest, so if the time comes you are in control.'

I nodded and he turned to leave, he looked back and said, 'Somebody once told me that it's okay to be a kid once and awhile.' With that he threw something at me and I caught it with ease, it was the Poseidon figure from mythomagic. When I looked back he was gone.

That night I decided that if I was going to live life to the fullest, that meant annoying the heck out of others. I stayed up bargaining with the house elves to do me a favor. They finally agreed as long as I would never prank them.

In the morning I was sitting in the great hall with everybody else with my best poker face on. I told Nico not to drink the pumpkin juice. When the food appeared and everybody took a swig the faces of disgust were amazing. Nico high fived me and I took a packet of kraft mac and cheese powder out of my pocket and threw it at him. He looked at it and we both grinned. We shared a look and I knew that this was only the beginning.

I convinced the muggle studies professor to have the students watch the Wizard of Oz. After they finished the movie our next prank took place.

Tramp was sitting directly underneath a doll house and I gestured to Nico to let it drop. When she fell over I started playing a recording of Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead. When the song started playing the twins, Nico, Alex, Luna, and I started skipping around the room. Half of the great hall was confused, but the other half was rolling around on the floor with laughter.

Some muggle borns joined us in our skipping and started singing it. Filch carried Tramp out of the hall to the hospital wing. When the song ended we all bowed and the day carried on as normal.


	19. Chapter 19-War

_Percy's POV_

The whole school was silver and we didn't cause it.

'Guys we have competition,' I whispered to my pranking crew. They sobered up and started looking around for suspects. I figured that it was slytherin because of the colors. I pulled out a potion and drank it. My body turned back into its normal color. The crew also drank theirs.

A group of not silver slytherins strutted in. This meant war.

Leo had been funding us with gadgets, and I gestured to him. He hit a button and the 4 slytherins tripped. So much for their dramatic entrance. I asked Draco who they were, and he said that their names were Eliza, Liam, Jacob, and Noah.

I told the squad this and we started planning, Alex came up with the best idea. I used my free period mixing a ignis tentatio potion. Alex bartered with the house elves to do another favor and they relented.

We showed up late to breakfast the next day. I carried a 5 gallon bucket of gasoline over to the table. I just happened to walk right next to the opposing squad and accidently trip. Somehow a candle fell at that moment and lit the gasoline.

The 4 went up in flames howling and screaming. The funniest thing was is that we had slipped the potion into their drink so it didn't harm them. Their robes weren't even burnt. Everybody was mocking them for the rest of the day. And at supper Leo played a video of it.

The next day we caught the 4 of them stalking us as we planned at the north tower. We were going to need a way to sneak around easily. The twins told us that they had a perfect plan.

We were sitting in the room of requirement. Alex was explaining how to shape shift, the twins were speculating what our other form would be, I was stirring a potion carefully, and Nico was trying to find some leaf. Nico appeared and told us to stick a leaf in our mouths. We didn't question it we just followed directions.

The twins told Nico where the nearest time turner was and he went to retrieve it. When he got back the 4 of us went forwards in time 1 month. The potion was a green sludge, but we drank it anyways. Then we went back to our time.

Nico closed his eyes, then after a minute his body shrank to become a black panther. The twins did the same, but after a few seconds they morphed into a pair of raccoons. I shut my eyes and remembered what Alex had said, 'Remember yourself at the height of your most passionate experience, think of your flaws and strengths.'

My body shrunk and I opened my eyes and saw that I was a silver wolf with sea green eyes. I changed back into my human form and said, 'We should probably tell the other demigods.' They agreed, so we made everyone meet us in our commons.

'Close'

'Your'

'Eyes' the twins said together. Everyone closed their eyes and we shifted into our animagus forms. I howled and their eyes shot open. 'How?' was the main response. We explained what we had done. I focused and tried to move some water. I was shocked at the struggle it took to do just that.

Annabeth came over and patted me. I yipped and jumped around. I noticed a new door and I charged through it to reveal… a forest. Yup there was a forest through one of the doors.

I sniffed the air with my advanced senses and ran into forest. Nico came through too and pounced on me. I rolled out of the way and wagged my tail. I shifted back to human and everything got really dark.

I remembered that I had to stir the animagus potion so we would able to have it earlier. I checked up on the potion and went to bed early. We had planned a meeting really early in the morning so I wanted to get some sleep. I had heard from Frank that being an animal while you sleep can help limit bad dreams. So I went to sleep as a wolf.

At breakfast hundreds of owls flooded the hall. Frank got one and read it out loud, 'Minister Jenkins has been Elected. Jenkins says that 'All wizard are equal' and that 'He will look into even just suspicions of threats to ensure that the wizard community is safe.' He symbolizes rebuilding after the losses we faced.' Then Frank lists his titles, but ADHD makes me not really pay attention.

I noticed that he said wizard every time as if they were superior to all others. Annabeth noticed it too and a small frown played on her lips. I squeezed her hand and she smiled at me.

When we walked out of the great hall Jacob called, 'Hey Di Angelo, did you know that you are an emo freak of nature.' I spun around and nailed him on the nose with my fist. Keep in mind that I also had a ring on. His friends caught him and his nose was running with blood.

I smiled at him then turned on my heel and walked out. The demigods followed me out. Leo commented, 'I feel bad for him, life is hard for the visually impaired.' We all laughed at his joke and commented on his bad eyesight.

I filed a report to St Mungos saying that Jacob was mentally ill. They came to get him checked out and people started making jokes about his sanity. He called us mudbloods, so we transfigured his blood into mud.

The new minister kept getting praised on helping 'wizards' recover. But he never did anything to help muggles. He seemed to be very biased towards wizards. I wonder if they will tell him about demigods?

He was going around comforting parents about their lost children and friends. There was a section in the article about him comforting Mrs Weasley about Fred. We laughed at that because we knew that Fred was alive.


	20. Chapter 20-Ending

_Piper's POV_

We were casually eating breakfast when the doors to the great hall opened. A dozen adult wizards surrounded us and pointed their wands at the demigods. We jumped up and drew our weapons and summoned our armor.

In a few seconds we went from a group of lazy teens to a deadly fighting force. 'Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves. We are here to take you to be on trial by orders of the Minister.' one man said.

Percy snorted and when they saw that we weren't going to come willingly they started firing spells at us. Percy put his arms out and everybody stopped moving. I literally couldn't move, my whole body was stuck in place.

Percy put his arms back down and suddenly everybody could move again. The man who had spoke earlier stepped up and said with distaste, 'You filthy half-breeds, the minister wants you to be taken to a trial to decide your punishment for invading the wizards.'

Percy was about to make a snarky comment back at them when I spoke up, 'We will come to the hearing by ourselves, if you tell us the time.' The rest of the demigods nodded their agreement but Percy still looked furious.

'The trial takes place in 2 days at 10:00 precisely. If you don't show up we will come and show no mercy.' the man said. The men disappeared in a flash of light. 'Well, I guess we have to get a lawyer,' mused Annabeth.

-This-Line-Break-Is-Dedicated-To-Lee-Fletcher-

(skip to the trial)

We walked through the empty hallways of the ministry, our footsteps rang through the hallways. 'Enter,' a voice said when we arrived. Our group walked in through the doors into a black chamber where dozens of wizards sat.

The voice had come from the minister himself. Jenkins started to speak, 'We are here today to judge the foul half breeds that have infiltrated the wizarding world. Crimes held against them are causing the kidnapping innocent wizards, causing disruptions of the teaching at Hogwarts, turning our own against us, and eventually putting our children in danger because they attract monsters. I move that we sentence these criminals to a lifetime's sentence in Azkaban. Since Miss Lovegood, Granger, and Mr Longbottom are heroes of war we will excuse their behavior and pardon them.'

They moved to arrest us when the gods appeared. All 12 including Hypnos for some reason. Zeus spoke, 'You have endangered our children and we have seen that we shouldn't of allowed this interaction. Wizards and demigods will be separated once more. All of the memories will be wiped and replaced with new ones.'

Jenkins started to protest but Hypnos stepped up and held out his hands. All of the wizards fell asleep and were transported elsewhere. Then he turned to us and we appeared back in our cabins.

A note was placed above my head it read "Demigods are now banned from contact with non-demigod wizards". I was fine with that because all of my friends were demigods anyways.

I got up and prepared for a normal day of being a demigod at camp.


End file.
